The present invention relates to an apparatus, mounted on a vehicle, for detecting collision of a vehicle and, more particularly, to an apparatus, which operates in response to deceleration caused by the collision, and generates a signal to actuate a protecting device such as an air bag device for protecting passengers.
Hitherto, there have been proposed various collision detecting apparatuses which are provided with means to establish an electrical connection between an electrical source and a protecting device so as to actuate the latter when an emergency such as a collision takes place.
However, these known apparatus are unsatisfactory since they must be large in size in order to ensure a stable production of a signal and, therefore, they are impractical and require further improvement.